Your Guardian Angel
by Imaginato
Summary: Highschool AU. LEMONS. Castiel is bullied on a daily basis. What happens when Dean comes in and becomes his guardian angel? Inspired by "Apple Pie, Baby", by the0voice0from0above. Go read it. It's amazing.


_**Author's note: I don't own Supernatural. I wish to God I did, because I would have a Destiel sex session every episode. Without fail. You're fighting Lucifer? Destiel sex scene. Leviathans? Destiel sex scene. Bobby's funeral? Destiel sex scene.**_

_**Highschool AU. Dean is 17, Castiel is 16. They're in the same year. Castiel is an orphan, his only family is Meg, who is 21, and working two jobs, so don't expect her to have a major role.**_

**_Parings: Dean/Castiel._**

**_Rated M. LEMONS. "In the first chapter?" Hell yes._**

Chapter 1:

Castiel didn't have it easy. As far as he could remember, he had been bullied. Ever since he had learned to talk, people had seemed to look down upon him and treat him with contempt. Over the years, he had developed a shell. Whenever something bad happened to him, like the current situation he was in, he would retreat into it and become numb from the world. He still had to face the pain afterwards, but at least it wasn't as bad as when he sustained the injuries.

A heavy fist connected with his face. He didn't respond with a moan or a whimper. Rather, he let his head roll over to rest on the cold floor and enjoyed the feeling of warm liquid seeping from his mouth. From the taste of metal, he could easily guess that he had split his lip. The weight of the boy on top of him was crushing his lungs, but in his current state he didn't need air. He was numb.

The weight from his chest that was also pinning down his arms lifted. The heavy hand that had previously connected with his jaw instead grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off of the floor. Castiel's head rolled to the side to face the hole in front of him. His forehead connected with the metal as he was thrown forcefully inside. Being thrown into lockers after he had had the crap beaten out of him wasn't a new thing. The slam of the door and the cackle of laughter wasn't a new thing. The blackness that now enveloped him wasn't a new thing. What was new, however, was the quiet clinking of metal. Castiel hadn't experienced this before. The laughter of his fellow students drifted away and he was left in the comfort of the dark. He regretfully left his shell and drew back into the real world. A small pool of blood had gathered inside his mouth. Castiel didn't care. He would deal with it when he exited his temporary prison. For a few years now, he had known how to escape a locker after it had been shut from him. It was a useful skill, to say the least. He tried his usual trick of pulling and pushing on the metal rods on the inside of the door, but to no avail. Understanding now greeted him at what he had heard. A padlock now barred his exit from the locker. He slumped down and swallowed the pool of blood in his mouth. He'd have to wait until he could hear the footsteps of the janitor at lunchtime to escape. For now, he could rest.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went without incident. The bullies didn't care that they could get caught at any second if Castiel decided to speak up. They had conditioned him years ago with threats to him outside of school and to his family about what would happen if he ratted them out. The teacher in front of him blurred as he let himself drift away again. He thought of being able to fly away from where he was and move to somewhere new, flying through the clouds and no longer being tethered to his life on the ground in a small town.<p>

"Mr Novak? Not disturbing you, are we?" The sultry voice of Mr Masters pierced his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He stood in front of Castiel and his eyes burned down onto him.

Castiel couldn't think of anything to say, so he thought of the first thing that came into his head about Maths. "Uhm… X equals six?"

Laughter erupted around him, except from Mr Masters. Instead, he glared down onto Castiel. "Nice try, but we're in Chemistry. Detention after school. Now pay attention."

Castiel sighed inwardly. Detention. That was good. He could leave school without a problem.

* * *

><p>The school bell rung for the last time that day, and Castiel packed up his books slowly. He was always the last to leave. It was easier that way. No one had to look at him or try to talk to him. Not that they did anyway, but it eliminated the chance. He dawdled along at a slow pace, until he got to the back of the school. It looked out onto a wood with only one path through it. It was the quickest way to get to Castiel's house, at least until he got a car. The sounds of the wood calmed him. The chirruping of the birds and the crunch of leaves were his only friends. They didn't judge him, they didn't hurt him and they didn't laugh at him. But they also didn't talk to him, or try to be friends, or feel anything for him. Castiel liked that. He had accepted long ago that he had no friends, or any relationships at all for that matter. No girlfriends, boyfriends, nothing. He wasn't sure of his sexuality, and in all truth, it didn't matter. No one bothered to talk to him, so there was no way that anyone would ever ask him out or wanted to be close to him. Castiel approached his favourite part of the wood, the Devil's Pool. It was a steep slope into a pool that no one knew how deep it was. Stories had been told about children and adults falling into the pool and drowning, but Castiel knew it wasn't true. Had they been, a fence would have been built, surely? Castiel sat down on a natural bench formed by a fallen tree on the edge of the slope and held his head in his hands, letting the feelings of the day wash over him. He wasn't expected home anytime soon, his sister and only family, Meg, worked late. She pulled two jobs to keep them in the house they lived in. Pretty soon, Castiel was going to have to get a job…<p>

"Ahh, look boys, look what we have here! We've been waiting for you, Castiel." The sound emanated from someone Castiel recognised as Crowley, the leader of the group of guys who made his life a living hell every day. Crowley was the first person to be against Castiel, and everyone backed him. His quick-witted remarks that could crumble your confidence and self-esteem in seconds and stocky frame made sure that no one was against him. So no one was with Castiel.

Castiel stood up and sighed. It was always like this, but now they had found his haven. He couldn't win. He took a few steps forwards and prepared for the beating he was going to receive. He felt a little like he was going to the execution block. Castiel noticed then that Dean Winchester was with the group. Dean was well liked, by everyone. How could he not be? In high school, beauty and brawn ruled supreme. No one cared if you were smart or if you were funny. If you were hot, if you were attractive, you were on top, automatically. Dean was everything you could hope to be. Hot, smart, funny, muscled. He was on both the swim team and the football team. Crowley might be the bully of the school, but Dean Winchester was top dog. Granted, he wasn't as brawny as Crowley or some of his minions, but whenever he wore tight-fitting clothes, they really showed off his definition. His blond-brown hair was tousled gracefully by the wind, and fell in place perfectly. Piercing green eyes stared into Castiel's soul, making him slightly more flustered than he thought he should be. Why was Castiel staring? He should be on the lookout for—

_Smack_. Crowley's fist again connected with Castiel's face. His head flew backwards and Castiel stumbled. The fallen tree was closer than he had thought. Ground and sky switched places as Castiel fell over the log. He had just enough time to see Dean run forwards as he fell down the slope. Mud clotted his eyes as he fell into the pool, and cold water collected around him. It entered his mouth and filled his lungs as he gasped. Pain shot through his body. Maybe he was going to die. Everyone would be better off without him if he did. Meg would be happier and Crowley and his friends would finally get what they want. He didn't have to be a burden to anyone anymore.

_Maybe it would be nice to die, _thought Castiel. He hadn't really considered it anymore, but the realisation he was finally going to be free was a sweet one.

A hand gripped his shirt, pulling him back to the surface.

_No, please… I don't want that, let me die, please, _Castiel silently begged. It was no use. The hand brought him back to the surface and pulled him to dry ground. It didn't matter though, the water was still in his lungs, he was going to die, no matter what this person wanted.

Compressions on his chest intermingled with air being blown into his mouth. Castiel's world was getting darker. He was going to die. Finally. The person should just give up with saving him.

Water erupted from Castiel's lips as his lungs entered and air flooded in. _Goddamnit, _he thought. He coughed, hard, and sat up. His eyes opened to look at this person who kept him in this God-forsaken world.

Dean Winchester. What? They had hardly ever spoken, why did he care if Castiel died or not? He glared at Dean, and realised then that he should probably thank him or something.

Castiel put on his best fake smile, which was actually pretty convincing. He had used it on Meg enough times. "Thanks," he said.

Dean smiled back. Castiel was suddenly genuinely smiling. _What? What the hell is happening? _Castiel was panicked. He couldn't… _shouldn't _be having feelings for Dean bloody Winchester. High school was hard enough without people finding out he was bisexual. _Gay? _Castiel would be torn apart.

"Dude… What the hell…" Crowley seemed to be in shock. "Oh my God… Dean kissed a guy! Dean's gay!"

_Typical, _Castiel thought. The first thing that popped into Crowley's insignificant brain wasn't the fact that he almost committed murder, but that Dean had given Castiel mouth to mouth.

"Shut up, Crowley, you almost killed him!" Dean shouted back. "Do you know how much shit you'd be in?"

"Whatever," Crowley replied, "It's not like anyone would give a damn if he died, anyway." And with that, he walked away. The rest of the group faltered for a second, before deciding to slink away with Crowley.

Dean looked back at Castiel, and green eyes met blue. Castiel was getting short of breath by just being in such close proximity to Dean. "Do you need a lift?" Dean asked. "I've got my dad's Impala out by the school, I could drive you home. I don't think you should risk meeting with that lot again."

Castiel was shocked. No one, apart from Meg, had shown him genuine concern before. It was a new thing, and slightly odd. He didn't know how to react. "Sure," he said.

* * *

><p>"Look, I'm sorry I've never stepped in before, but Crowley is a dick. He's massive as well. He could be the King of Hell or something," Dean told Castiel. The car drive had been silent throughout, and Dean had seemingly decided to break the silence.<p>

"Don't worry, I'm used to it,"

"But you shouldn't be. No one deserves to be treated like that. I'm sorry, again."

Castiel didn't say anything more until they pulled up outside of his house. "Thanks again… For saving me, I mean," he said. It was slightly awkward, and he had no idea what to say. He'd never really had a friend before. He opened to door and made a move to get out, when Dean grabbed onto his hand. Electricity shot though Castiel's body and his heart fluttered. He turned to face Dean with flushed cheeks. Dean was leaning towards Castiel, Dean's face a foot from him.

"If ever you need anything, you just call me, yeah? Anything at all. If ever you need to talk or something." By the look in his eyes, Dean was genuinely concerned.

"Uh… Sure…" Castiel said slowly. Dean let his grip slacken and Castiel shut the door and walked to his front door. He turned back to see what Dean was doing. He was watching Castiel with a small smile. He couldn't help but smile in return. He shut the front door behind him and made his way to the bathroom to clean up his wounds. None of them were that serious, but one might need a plaster. They were mostly bruises, anyway.

* * *

><p>Castiel couldn't help but replay the day's events in his mind. The locker incident, walking home in the woods, falling into Devil's Pool, and the eventual fight. The soft touch of Dean's lips on his, Dean's warm hands thumping life back into Castiel, his smile… Warmth flowed through Castiel's loins as he thought more and more about Dean Winchester. Castiel's cheeks became pink and he became flustered. Opening up his laptop, he entered the first porn website he could think of. He wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection and slowly slicked his hand with precum. No matter how hard he tried, however, he couldn't focus on the porn in front of him. The only thing that would sate his desire was Dean Winchester. Castiel imagined Dean straddling him and licking his erect nipples, tracing his tongue down to his member and wrapping his lips around it, the pressure he would feel and the joy when Dean finally entered him… Castiel came, hard, over his chest. He sat there for a few minutes to enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm. Grabbing a towel, Castiel entered the bathroom and turned the shower on cold.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: Please review :3<em>**


End file.
